Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device that controls a drive source according to a driving mode of a hybrid vehicle having a drive source comprising an engine and a motor.
Background Information
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle control device is known that is mounted on a hybrid vehicle including a drive source having an engine and a motor, and a navigation system that acquires travel environment information of a planned travel route, wherein the hybrid vehicle control device sets an accelerator operation schedule to be in a low fuel travel when on a planned travel route, and displays a recommended accelerator operation based on the set accelerator operation schedule (for example refer to Japanese Patent No. 4905516).